


A Gritty Tale of Phanatical Love

by Cheesedippy



Category: MLB - Fandom, Major League Baseball, NHL - Fandom, national hockey league - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crack, F/F, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesedippy/pseuds/Cheesedippy





	A Gritty Tale of Phanatical Love

“Mable!”  
Mable could hear someone calling her, but couldn’t make out the direction the voice was coming from.  
“MABLE!” The voice shouted, urgetly.  
Mable turned around in a circle in an attempt to find the voice, but it was no use. The crowd at the Citizen’s Bank Park was too thick, and too boisterous. Also, they smelled kind of bad. Like bad meat or good cheese.  
“Get out of my fucking way!” Someone barked at her, but she couldn’t tell who that was either.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her through a door. Her alarm was abated when she realized it was Paisley! The woman she had secretly been dating for 3 or 4 months.  
“Oh shit, Paisley.” Mable said.  
“Hello to you too, Mable.”  
Mable shrugged, but Paisley took her face in her hands and began kissing her passionately. In a way that Mable’s husband didn’t. She relished it. Mable bit Paisley’s lip.  
Suddenly, they heard someone begin to turn the door knob.  
“Quick, Paisley! We must hide! What if that is my husband, or someone who knows my husband?”  
Paisley and Mable darted into a coat closet.  
“Hopefully no one needs to hang up a coat.” Mable quipped.  
“Quiet, I thought no one was in this box today. I’m sorry we’re about to get caught by your idiot husband.”  
The door opened and both of the two females were surprised to see that two muppets entered the room. But it wasn’t two muppets, it was Gritty and the Phillie Phanatic!!!!  
“Oh my god” Paisely said.  
“You’re Right” Mable said.  
“Look!” Paisley said, and made her hand to look like a boner. “They have boners!”  
“gross” Mable said  
Gritty and Phillie were making out, hard. Who knew?? Maybe they were secret lovers, too? Phillie started to knead Gritty’s crotch and gritty’s eyes bounced in ecstasy.  
Phillie extended his very, very long tongue. And got down on his knees and used the tongue to spread the orange fur around the mascot’s crotch. He exposed a very large, erectile penis. Phillie started to wrap and pull his tongue along Gritty’s boner. He swallowed the whole boner and Gritty started to thrust hard into Phillie’s face. Phillie started to beat himself off too. Mable and Paisley exchanged looks.  
Without speaking, Paisley reached her hand up the front of Mable’s skirt and slid two fingers into her clitoris. Mable moaned and then covered her mouth, she didn’t want the mascots to hear her. Mable propped herself up against the wall of the closet so she could angle her hips more towards Paisley and so Paisley could see her delicious insides. Paisley licked her lips.  
Gritty began to thrust faster, and faster, almost knocking Philling over with his passionate muppet meat. Paisley reached in further and massaged her cervix with her fingertips. Finding the sweet spot, Paisley wa finally able to push two fingers past the opening and Mable begame to scream with pleasure, unable to remain silent anymore. Both of them looked outsiee to see if they were caught, but the mascots were so caught up in their own love that they didn’t even notice. Pasiley smirked and started pressing on Mabls’s g spot, begging for her to cum her sweet love juice on her hand.  
Suddenly, gritty began to shake. Phillie pulled back and got out of the way just in time as Gritty started shooting stringy, white jism all over the seats in the room. After the seats were sufficiently covered, Phillie patted Gritty on the back and pointed to his wrist. Gritty nodded, and they hugged goodbye. They both adjusted their fur and left the room.  
“Wow.” Mable said  
“I think I need therapy” Paisley said.  
“Sex therapy!” They both shouted in unison and fell to the ground laughing.


End file.
